EPISODE 1: Supernatural and Prince of Persia
by twilightshine842
Summary: NOTE: This story can be having multiple crossovers and it has not completed yet. I don't own any work of fiction mentioned in this series, all credits to the creators. Prince Dustan finds unexpected visitors in the city of Persia, but when he meets him, he brings more people, the prince has a strange story some sort of time and worlds.


Crossover: Supernatural and Prince of Persia: The Darkness Comes.

NOTE: This is a crossover, I don't own any TV show or Video game or Movie mentioned in this work of fiction. All credit to the Creators. This is before Dastan met Tamina and this plot is before Sands of Time. The donkey (Farah) is still in the city of Persia, when the whole team (Adventurers) is on an adventure, I used the name,"The Prince," which only refers to The Prince in 2008 Prince of Persia, not to be confused with Prince Dastan, which I used only his name to refer him, not The Prince in 2008 Prince of Persia.

A crossover gift for after he died.

Thanks to for giving inspiration for the crossover.

The pony part (Why am I here?) is going to use first person currently, which refers to Prince Dastan, *Hinamizawa is a town in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. * The nicknames used are in Higurashi and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni (Rika Furude = Elika) (Battler Ushiromiya = Dean Winchester) (Satoshi Hojo = Sam Winchester) (Riku Furude = Castiel) (Keiichi Maebara = 2008) (Inuyasha* = Dastan). *Inuyasha is an anime character from the same name of the series.

INTRODUCTION

One morning in Persia, Dastan looked out on the city of Persia, he saw someone coming at the city gates, so he went quickly to the city gate and a man wearing a red and blue scarf was riding a donkey, Dastan asked the man, " Who are you." The man replied, My name is The Prince, even though I am not an actual prince." Dastan saw a woman in white clothing and the woman said ," My name is Princess Elika, I am an Ahura, an Angel."

Dastan saw there was other three men, The Prince said to Dastan , ' These people are my friends, that one is Sam Winchester, the other one, who is his brother is Dean Winchester, the other person is an angel named Castiel, whom is their friend." Dastan asked The Prince, "what brings you here, where do you come from and how did these men get here?"

Story of the Temples, the Amulets and the Orbs.

The Prince replied, " Me and Elika was at Ormazd's temple to stop Ahriman, a dark entity released from the Tree of Life, We tried to find Ormazd in his temple, but me and Elika had no luck, but we found a amulet at the altar of Ormazd, the amulet made a portal and Sam, Dean and Castiel fell through the portal into our world, they said that they were trying to stop a dark entity, known as the Darkness, whom was released from it's containment, but when Sam and his company were in the Temple of the creator in their world, they tried to find their creator in the temple, but they also no luck, but they also found a amulet at the altar of their creator, the amulet also creates a portal and Sam and his team fell in to our world, their team says that Ormazd's temple has the same appearance of the temple in their world. Sam, Dean and Castiel says that in their world, they hunt down demons and bad creatures.

Sam and Dean and Castiel told us that our world and their world are attacked by the same entity, they warned us that our world is similar to their world and the amulet in their world is the same amulet in our world and they said that the amulet is very powerful. We still have the amulet, but the other amulet in the other world is not with us. Sam says that we need to find the amulet before the darkness and Ahriman finds it or otherwise they will corrupt both the worlds, the amulets need to activated with these orbs, when the amulet made portals for us, it had orbs so it can open the portal, but these two amulets are not the only amulets, there are more we can''t count. We stopped at your city to reload our stuff, Elika comes from a city of the Ahura when I fell into the canyon and that's the place I met Elika, I do not know which land I come from, but my family never told me before they were killed in a bloody war, Elika is a princess of the Ahura before her father was corrupted and her mother died when Elika was young, the Ahura is now divided without Elika."

Dastan's heritage

Dastan told himself to the team," My name is Prince Dastan, the son of King Sharaman and I am the prince of the land of Persia, so what are we going to do to stop these dark entities?" Dean Winchester replied, " First, we probably need to go to my world to get the amulet before the Darkness can."

Start of the Adventure

Now whole team called the Adventurers, : Prince Dastan, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Princess Elika, Castiel and The Prince, went to find the temple of Ormazd, but they were stopped by a sandstorm in a desert, The Adventurers saw that is wasn't a actual sandstorm, but a dark wind surrounded them, the amulet in The Prince's hand starts to make a portal, all the orbs are gone and all of the Adventurers fell in to the portal.

EPISODE 1: WRATH OF MIDNIGHT SPARKLE : PART 1

The Adventurers found themselves in a animated forest, it didn't look real life, Prince Dastan says to the others, " Where are we?", the others replied, " We don't know, but the orbs are missing, I guess that corruption scattered the orbs, The Prince says," Well let's find out." Princess Elika and Castiel shouted to the others,"Look! We found a strange village."

So the Adventurers went to the village, but they realised the residents are not human at all, The Prince and Prince Dastan whispered to their team members," They look like horses and they are smaller, but coloured, that is strange, what kind of world is this? I think they don't really care about us." Sam Winchester spoke to the team," Guys, I think we are also not human at all, but we are ponies I think." Castiel told Dean," I guess this is scary for me, wait, am I a pony with wings? This is strange, I think we all had those marks with colour."

The Main Six

The Adventurers saw a group of ponies, the first pony is a pony with lavender fur, purple eyes, blue and purple mane and a horn and with wings, the second pony is a pony with a white fur, purple mane, dark blue eyes and a horn, the third pony is a pony with pink fur, pink mane, blue eyes, the fourth pony is a pony with an orange fur, yellow mane, green eyes, the fifth pony is a pony with yellow fur, pink mane, green blue eyes and with wings, the last pony was a pony with a rainbow mane, blue fur, red eyes and with wings.

The New Introduction The mane six approached the Adventurers and they introduced themselves, the first pony said," My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle". The second pony said," My name is Rarity," The third pony said," My name is Pinkie Pie," The fourth pony said," My name is Applejack," The fifth pony said," My name is... Fluttershy. The last pony was hard, the last pony said," My name is Rainbow Dash." The mane six lead the Adventurers to a strange building.

Why am I here?  
Me and the Adventurers went to the strange building with the mane six, Twilight Sparkle asked us," Where did you come from?", We whispered to each other," Are you sure about this?, Because if we give our information out then they can get to our world." So when we whispered we agree not to tell anyone this world about our information. We answered Twilight," We came from Hinamizawa*." Twilight replied," Oh so you're from Hinamizawa*." But Rainbow Dash came in and said," Well let's see if you're telling the truth!" Applejack and Pinkie Pie agreed with Rainbow Dash," Let's find out!" But Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy shouted at them,"Be Quiet, they come from Hinamizawa*." Twilight asked us," Who are you". We whispered to each other again about our names, but Sam had an idea that we can use nicknames instead of real names, just in case of danger. So I replied Twilight's question," Her name is Rika Furude*, I am Keiichi Maebara*, his name is Battler Ushiromiya, this person's name is Inuyasha*, the other person's name is Satoshi Hojo, that person's name is Riku Furude*, we asked Twilight where are we, she replied, " You are in Equestrian and this is Ponyville."

Days with the Mane six.  
The first time we came here was dusk, now it was nighttime, the mane six puts us in a another room to sleep. We whispered to each other in darkness, we had an idea that the orbs could be in this world and we could explore out in the lands with the mane six. The next morning the Adventurers went with the mane six to the hall, Twilight said," Look all our cutie marks a shining!" I said to her saying," what is a cutie mark." Twilight replied, " don't you understand, a cutie mark is a magical symbol of a pony's abilities." I asked Twilight," where are we going?"

A New Hinamizawa We followed the Mane Six to a strange fortress on a mountain, Twilight said to us," This is Canterlot." We asked her, "what are we going to do here?" Twilight replied, "We are here for Summer Sun celebration, it's about Princess Celestia raising the sun and Princess Luna raising the moon, so it's two days, that's why we need to stay here."

A Prophecy?  
We had a tour, I heard Twilight said that a mirror was placed in a room in our bedroom, we met the princesses, they all had a horn and wings, one of the princesses were talking to the main six about a prophecy, but I heard the mane six denied it. So I asked Twilight what was the prophecy about, she said," The princesses said that a prophecy is going to be fulfilled about a team of non ponies who saves Equestria from a dark force and goes to a world."

The Shadow Pony Now the day became night, we were ordered to sleep in a different room from the mane Six, so we all tuned out the lights to sleep, I began to have a dream, the dream of the mirror in the room becoming a portal and a shadow horse came out of the mirror, I woke up, it was a nightmare, I heard a sound and I saw the room becoming darker, the door was slowly opening, then I had a glance of the door, there was a dark figure, I tried to look at it, but I fell quickly to sleep. The next morning, I woke up, the door was closed and I checked the mirror was normal, so I guess it was a dream.

The Stolen Jewels We all woke up and we went to the hallway and The Mane Six were running to us, Twilight said," I got some bad news, The Elements of Harmony are stolen, late last night, we went to revere forest to check the Tree of Harmony, but the Elements of Harmony disappeared, Pinkie Pie said that she saw something in the woods before we checked." We asked Twilight," What is the elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash replied, " The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful gems that create friendship and magic, if put on the Tree of Harmony, the gems will spread friendship through out Equestria." I said to the Mane Six," I had a dream about a mirror in a room and it starts to become dark and a shadow thing came out, that could be why the gems were stolen, so what are we going to do to find the Elements of Harmony?" AppleJack replied," Well let's see about that, probably that shadow thing could be a shadow pony in the home of the two sisters." We replied," Probably we can go there to find out." The others agreed so we went to the destination.

EPISODE 1: THE WRATH OF MIDNIGHT SPARKLE : PART 2

The demon in the house of the Two Sisters As we went to our destination at night, we saw a large ruin, which is the home of the Two Sisters, So we and the Mane six went into the ruin and we tried to find the elements of Harmony, but all the torches blew out and we saw the moonlight flash, we had no torches, but we followed the moonlight and the moonlight lead us trapped in a dark room, separated from the Mane Six, I saw the lights turn on and there was dark a hooded figure in the middle of the room. I said to the figure, "WHO ARE YOU!", The figure turned into a beam of black smoke and it quickly surrounded us and we saw the elements of harmony and each random element were placed in each of our bodies and the dark smoke went to The Mane Six as we looked at a window and the dark smoke possessed the Mane Six, the dark smoke teleported us somewhere in darkness.

What happened to you?  
We woke up in a cave, I said to the others," Where are we". They replied," We don't know." I replied," Let's find a way out of here." But I heard something crying, it was Princess Luna, we asked her, " what are you doing here?" She replied,"It has started, the demon corrupted Princess Twilight Sparkle and the others and thrown me and my sister in here, Twilight proclaimed herself as ruler of Equestria, before that she had told me the elements were missing and the demon has taken it, the demon who stolen it has now used it's spirit in you, you must let us out of here and stop the demon as soon as possible."

Let's get out of here Princess Luna said," This cave has every bad thing, use the power of the elements in your soul to get out of here." We said," But how?" She replied," I will guide you, to use the powers, I will give all of you alicorn powers, to use the alicorn powers, you must be close together and think about the friendship of the elements: Magic, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness and Happiness. If you think about all of them a glowing aura will come and will break the barriers, but be warned some barriers won't break, to it, you need to create a largest friendship power." 


End file.
